A Night Before Christmas
by magnoliasims
Summary: The Monkees spend Christmas Eve in the pad, thinking of the future and what the next year might bring.


Christmas Eve had once again fallen on the Monkees pad. Michael Nesmith was busy in the kitchen preparing some snacks for them. It had become a tradition in the pad that the Monkees would sit up together on Christmas Eve for a few hours talking over the previous year and there hopes for the year to come. A tradition that Mike looked forward to most about Christmas, his Christmases back in Texas had always been happy ones and he did miss his mother, but Christmas had become something more for him since he met the guys and formed the group, it wasn't just about gifts anymore it was about being with the people he loved and although he couldn't be with his mother, he knew there was no where else he'd rather be then at the pad with his band mates.

Micky Dolenz was fussing about cleaning everything in sight, something that didn't happen very often, on Micky's part anyway, but this time was different, his family was driving in from LA in the morning to spend Christmas day with them. His mum, stepfather and three younger sisters. Mrs Dolenz was going to prepare Christmas dinner for them with all the trimmings and no one was more excited than Micky. If there was one thing he missed most about home, other then his family of course, it was his mother's home cooked meals. He was yet to find anyone who could better it, although their neighbour, Mrs Purdy, came very close. She had taken pity on the boys when they first moved in and every Wednesday she insisted they all come over for a proper home cooked meal, not that they minded, anything was better then Peter's cream of root beer soup!

Peter Tork stood out on the veranda looking out at the sky. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. Sometimes he missed his Christmases in New York, at least Christmases in New York were white! It would be a miracle if they got snow in California, He didn't mind  
really. Christmas was about being with your loved one and even though his parents and siblings were so far away in Connecticut he was happy being with his surrogate family, his brothers and soon his second mother too. Mrs Dolenz had always treated Peter, Davy and Mike as if they were her own sons, she had always taken care of them and Peter loved her like she were his mother.

Davy Jones stood just along from Peter, he missed his family too, his father was all the way back in England. It was already Christmas morning in Manchester, very early Christmas morning, but still Christmas morning none the less. Davy let out a sigh.

"Merry Christmas, Pop" He said, "I'll be with you next year. I promise," He said. He wasn't completely unhappy. He knew if he couldn't be with his father then there was no place he'd rather be then right there in Malibu Beach. Davy didn't have any brothers he, like Micky, had grown up with three sisters although he was the youngest whereas Micky had been the oldest, he hadn't had any brothers until he moved to America and found Mike, Peter, and Micky. They drove him nuts sometimes, but he wouldn't swap them for anything in the world.

"Okay guys" Came Mike's voice from inside "it's ready" The Texan called. Davy turned around and saw Peter standing but the door, smiling, waiting for him. Davy walked over and Peter put his arm around him.

"Don't worry, Davy, you'll be with him next year" Peter told Davy, surprising him a little.

"Thanks Pete" He said but couldn't help but wonder if Peter had heard him earlier or was just proving how close they were and knowing how Davy was feeling.

The Monkees gathered on the sofa, Peter choosing to perch on the bandstand. Mike had brought Mr Schneider over to. The Texan looked at Micky, who was still busy cleaning.

"Mick, come and sit down already. If you scrub that table any harder you'll wear a hole in it" He told the drummer.

"I'm sorry I just want everything to be perfect," Micky told them.

"It will be, Mick" Peter told him "Your family has been here before ,they what to expect."

"I know" Micky said, finally dropping his duster and coming over and joining his friends. Mike handed them all a glass of eggnog.

"You guys should see that sky tonight, it's amazing" Peter told them.

"It's beautiful," Davy agreed, nodding "So clear" He added.

"Well, it's been quite a year guys, hasn't it" Mike told them causing Micky to giggle.

"That's our Mike, straight down to business" He said, and was hit by a cushion thrown by Mike.

"Shut up, Dolenz" Mike said with a grin.

"It's coming though, I can feel it" Peter told them.

"What is, Pete?" Davy asked.

"Success" Peter replied.

"You said that last year, big Peter" Micky pointed out.

"I know, but this time I really feel it."

"You said that last year too," Davy said.

"I think he's right this time" Mike cut in "I mean I think I feel to. '69 will be the year of the Monkee," He said, smiling at his pun.

"I hope so" Micky said, ignoring Mike's attempt at a joke "Not just for us but for this guy as well" He said patting Mr Schneider on the head "I dunno about you guys but I think he needs a new suit!" He said. He pulled the cord in the dummy's chest.

"It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."

"Yeah well you must really love that suit," Micky said. Mike shook his head.

"Oh sure and he's the one who's allowed to make the jokes!" The Texan said and Micky grinned at him.

"Anyway" Davy said, swiftly changing the subject "What makes you so sure this year will be the one?" He asked.

"It's owed to us, don't you think?" Mike said "We've been working hard for three years, it's time for some payback" He said.

"Lady fate will help us out" Peter added, making Micky scoff.

"Yeah right, good one, Pete" He said

"You don't believe in fate, Mick?" Peter asked him.

"Well I dunno. I mean if lady fate, as you call it, was on our side, wouldn't something have happened by now?" The drummer said.

"Are you giving up on us, Dolenz?" Davy asked.

"Of course not" Micky said, slightly annoyed "You are an irritating short man aren't you!" He said. Davy stuck out his tongue.

"What are you saying then Mick?" Mike asked

"I'm not sure really. I would like to be successful but I don't think I'd be too bothered if the band didn't make it. I like things how they are. I like living here with you guys and making our music. Success would be great but it involves a lot of change." Micky told them. Mike was nodding.

"That's true I guess I never really thought about it in that way. Change can be good," He said.

"It can and it can't" Micky said.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"Well if we get successful next year. Next Christmas will we still all be sitting here together, talking about what happened to us over the past year?"

"Of course, but just in a bigger house with more expensive Christmas presents" Davy told him with a grin, which made the others laugh.

"Well I guess what ever happens I'll always be stuck with you lot," Micky told them. Davy smiled.

"Aw we love you too, Micky" He told him and Peter nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind if we were still sitting here in forty years, as long as we were all here together" Mike told them.

"I think that's Mike's way of letting us know he loves us too," Micky told them with a grin.

"Well whatever happens in the future" Peter said "I'm glad for what we have now, even if it's not the best house to live in, it's a house full of friendship and love" He told them.

"Well said Pete, here's to friendship," Davy said raising his glass.

"Friendship" The others repeated, raising their glasses too and clinking them together before taking a sip.

Mike finally forced them to go to bed in the early hours of the morning. He did love their Christmas Eves together but with Micky's family arriving in the morning, he knew it was going to be a very busy day and they needed their rest. All the Monkees fell into a peaceful dream filled sleep, happily anticipating what the morning would bring.


End file.
